


Gründlichkeit

by Dracothelizard



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Denial, First Time, Google translated German, Kink Meme, Language Difficulties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Written for the hhanon meme back in 2011.Prompt:  George I/Robert Walpole, protectivenessSure, Robert has been knows to take advantage of George's limited English, but dammit, only he's allowed to do so. When he sees other people messing with his King, he gets incredibly protective. It doesn't help that George is ridiculously adorable, and therefore attracts the opportunists like bears to honey.





	Gründlichkeit

George, Robert decided, was sort of like a puppy. A shy, if friendly, puppy who could speak almost any language but English and still seemed to wonder how on Earth he had ended up with the English throne.  
  
He liked George well enough. Their new King seemed harmless, and his lack of English meant Robert could easily manipulate him to do as he wanted.  
  
Unfortunately, other people had realised the same thing, and now some puffed up Lord was trying to convince his Majesty that he really needed more time to pay his taxes, when Robert knew this particular Lord a) had plenty of money and b) had already requested a postponement.  
  
He hurried into the office just as he heard the King say "no problem?" in that unsure way of his.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty," the Lord said, bowing and smiling to himself.  
  
"Yes," Robert replied, "no problem at all to let me deal with it, your Majesty."  
  
The Lord turned around, and sent Robert a dirty look. "Excuse me?"  
  
Robert smiled at his Highness, who smiled back happily. "That is what you wanted, right? For me to deal the tax issues?" He gestured at the Lord, then at himself, then hoped George understood his gesture for 'money'.  
  
George looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Ja!"  
  
"Why don't you come with me, your Lordship, and discuss your tax issues." As Robert guided the Lord away from the King, he bowed again as George waved cheerfully at him.

*

They were definitely not paying him enough for this. He was supposed to use this party to talk to make new contacts in politics and keep old contacts fresh. Some of those contacts could make or break his career, and while he was nodding at what the diplomat from Italy had to say, Robert was also keeping an eye on the King.  
  
Robert hadn't felt the need to worry first, as the King had been surrounded by some German and French diplomats, which should only be a problem if the Germans and the French made trouble with each other.  
  
But now some Earl had slowly but surely pulled George away from the diplomats and into a private conversation. And, unless Robert was mistaken, that was a _Tory_. He couldn't let them talk to George. "Scusi," he muttered to the Italian diplomat. He had to find out that blasted Tory Earl wanted from his King.  
  
"So, you see, your Majesty, it would be more prudent to do it differently," the Earl said, and George was nodding.  
  
"Ja, ist gut," he said, although Robert could tell he was looking a little puzzled.  
  
"Is this really the time for serious politics, my Lord?" Robert said, smiling as he interrupted.  
  
The Earl gave him a brief glare before smiling politely as well. "That was the point of this party, unless I am mistaken?"  
  
"Your Highness, what do we do at a party?" Robert gestured at their surroundings, and emphasised the word 'party'. He hoped the King had remembered that from their brief preparation session earlier today. If all had gone well, George should be able to manage 'cheers' by now.  
  
"Party?" George repeated, sounding slightly puzzled.  
  
Robert nodded encouragingly, while the Earl looked annoyed. "Yes, your Highness. Party."  
  
"Ah, ein Fest! Wir gehen tanzen, ja?" George said, and he looked from Robert to the Earl with a hopeful smile. "Er, we dance?"  
  
The Earl just sighed. "I suppose so, your Majesty." He turned to Robert. "I shall speak to you later."  
  
"Looking forward to it," Robert said. It was always good to watch those smug Tories go. "Now, your Majesty, about that Earl."  
  
"Nein, nein, wir gehen tanzen," George told him insistently. "Ist, er, party, ja? Dance?"  
  
Robert gaped at the King for a moment, then shook his head. "No, no dancing. Kein tanzen."  
  
"Oh." George's face fell, and Robert was surprised that he actually felt bad. "No problem."  
  
"So, about that Earl," Robert said, suppressing his guilt. He gestured at the man he just sent away. "He's a Tory. Tories are bad. You understand 'bad'? Grrr." He made a scary face at George, who let out a small scared yelp. "No, no, the _Tories_ are bad."  
  
George still seemed a little puzzled, looking at Robert with wide, confused eyes. "Tories are grrr?" He growled a little at Robert.  
  
Despite himself, he had to laugh. "Yes, your Highness. Whigs, however, are good." He pulled at George's wig and gave him a thumbs up. "Good!"  
  
"Whigs good!" George repeated, pulling on Robert's wig. "Ja?"  
  
"Ja," Robert told him. "Now, why don't you talk to the German ambassador again? You like him."  
  
George continued to pull on Robert's wig. "Whigs good... Robert good?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm good," Robert muttered, starting to feel a little embarrassed as George smiled at him. "Now, how about the German ambassador?" He gestured at the group of diplomats.  
  
"Und das Tanzen?" George asked him. "We dance?"  
  
"Ask them," Robert said, and gave his King a little shove in the right direction. He really hoped George would forget about the dancing soon.  


*

Robert wondered if he was the only one who thought they got more done without George. He said as much to Lord Townshend.  
  
"I know," his brother-in-law agreed. "Especially with regards to our foreign policies." He smiled. "Much easier when we don't have to keep Germany's interests in mind as well!"  
  
"Oh, definitely," Robert replied. Although... "It would be nice if he came back, though. At some point. Eventually."  
  
Lord Townshend considered this. "True, the public might get upset if he doesn't return soon."  
  
Oh, the public. Of course. "Yes, the public. Must keep the public in mind at all time." He nodded firmly. "Very important."  
  
"Do you _miss_ him?" Lord Townshend said, eyeing Robert with a smirk. "Just admit it, Robert, you like our King, even if you can't understand a thing he says."  
  
Now was not the time to tell his brother-in-law about his German lessons he'd been taking with the German ambassador. "That reminds me, we really should work on his English again."  
  
"Agreed. The same tutor as last time?" Lord Townshend asked, rifling through his papers. "He worked out quite well, didn't he?"  
  
"Hmm." Robert remembered that eager young man. He hadn't liked him one bit. "Perhaps we should try something else."  
  
"Another tutor?" Lord Townshend looked a little surprised. "Well, you do know his Majesty better. If you think the last one wasn't suitable, we can find another. There must be Germans who know enough English to teach it to the King."  
  
Robert had another idea. "Or we could try it the other way around."  
  
"An Englishman who speaks German? Well, I suppose that works as well," Lord Townshend replied. "I believe one of our diplomats from Berlin has just returned. That could work."  
  
Perhaps it was time to tell his brother-in-law about his German lessons after all. "But you know how shy he can be," he said. "A stranger might not work."  
  
Lord Townshend just gave him a look. "Robert... are you saying you want to teach him yourself? Aren't you busy enough as it is?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it would only an hour or so a day, and I can use that time to discuss our policies as well. I need to do that anyway," Robert argued.  
  
His brother-in-law just smiled. "If you're sure," he muttered. "We can certainly try it. It is important he learns the political terms rather than how to ask directions for the train station."  
  
Robert felt pleased as well. Now all they needed was for George I to come back.

*

Robert was relieved once he saw George was back safe and sound. So much could happen on a boat journey, and the weather had been stormy over the past week.  
  
"Welcome back, your Majesty,"  
  
"Robert!" George greeted him with a big smile. "Good Robert, ja?"  
  
"Yes, good Robert." He was quite pleased George had remembered that. Hopefully it meant he also had remembered about the Tories being bad, and would stop pulling Robert's wig. He batted George's hand away. "How was your journey, your Majesty?"  
  
"Was?" George looked confused again.  
  
Time spent in Germany always did this to the King. "Your journey. On the boat?" He mimed a boat, along with some waves. "And the sea?"  
  
"Ja, ja, das Boot! Es war ganz gut," George replied happily.  
  
"Glad to hear that, your Majesty." Robert patted George on the shoulder. "Good to be back in Britain, isn't it? Britain? Your Kingdom?" He gestured out the window, then pointed at George. "Remember?"  
  
George looked out the window. "Ja, das ist... nice?" He looked at Robert hesitantly.  
  
"Very good, your Majesty!" Clearly, Robert had a lot of ground to cover in his lessons. "Now, there is something important we need to discuss. Important." How did he mime that? "Er, wichtig?"  
  
"Ja, wichtig!" George looked delighted, until he realised what Robert had actually said. "Wichtig good? Or bad?" He growled again, and Robert rather hoped George wouldn't do that at any actual Tories. Or anyone else at all, really.  
  
He laughed. "It's about your English, your Majesty. You need more lessons."  
  
"Wichtig bad," George said, looking disappointed. "Und ein neuer Lehrer?"  
  
No, definitely not a new teacher. "No, I will be teaching you," Robert explained, and he gestured between the two of them. "I'll be the teacher."  
  
George was clearly surprised. "You? Teacher?" He then laughed, which made Robert feel rather miffed. "Sehr komisch, Robert!"  
  
"I am serious, your Majesty. I will teach you English." Robert wasn't sure why the King thought that had been a joke. He would be a fine teacher, he was sure of it.  
  
"Oh!" George looked embarrassed. "Es tut mir leid. Good Robert ist good teacher, ja?" He smiled at Robert, and pulled at his wig again. "Ja?"  
  
"Ja," Robert agreed, smiling back. "So, er, first lesson, let's cover some English history." It was about time George learned some of it.

*

George looked at Robert expectantly. "Und das ist Wilhelm's army?" He gestured at the chess pieces Robert had put on the desk.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty. William the Conquerer. He conquered England and beat Harold, thus becoming the first real King of England," Robert explained, as he had the black king nudge the white king over. "Any questions?"  
  
George eyed the two opposing armies, and picked the black king from Robert's hand. "Wilhelm war French, ja?"  
  
"Yes, he came from Normandy," Robert replied, nodding. Things were going well so far. "It led to quite a change in society," he explained. "For a start, all the aristocrats had to speak French instead of English."  
  
"French?" George asked, still looking at the black king.  
  
"Oh yes, and all because their new King spoke it," Robert replied.  
  
George smiled at him. "Und wir sollten das Gleiche tun!"  
  
It took Robert a moment to realise what George meant. "The same?" he asked. "No, no, no, your Highness. You can't make everyone speak German just because you are German."  
  
"Ich bin King, ja? Ich can do was I want?" George asked. He smiled at Robert hopefully.  
  
For a moment, Robert thought that maybe, it was something he could get through parliament. German wasn't _that_ difficult to learn... No, he couldn't do that, and he shook his head. "Nein, your Highness."  
  
"Aber du hast Deutsch gelernt," George argued, sulking a little. "Für mich."  
  
Well, yes, George had a point there. "Yes well, let's not tell anyone about that. Sag es niemandem, bitte." He could feel himself turn a little red. Of course, if anyone asked, he would just claim he wanted to make his conversations with George easier for political reasons.  
  
George just smiled. "Ist unser, er, secret?"  
  
"Yes, secret!" Robert said, beaming at him again. "Now, English?"  
  
George sighed, and put down the chess piece he had been playing with. "Wilhelm I, ja?"  
  
"William I," Robert corrected. They had to start somewhere. "And after William I, there was his son, William II."  
  
"Und seine Queen?" George asked, with a slight frown.  
  
"Oh, Matilda?" Why was George interested in her? "You want to know about her?"  
  
George nodded cheerfully. "Ja! Und ihrer... romance?" He looked at Robert a little unsure.  
  
"Correct, your Majesty," Robert replied. He had no idea about Matilda's and William's relationship. "I'm afraid I don't know much about that."  
  
"Du weisst nichts über romance und love?" George asked. He reached out to pat Robert on the arm. "Poor Robert. Engländer sind nicht romantisch, das ist no problem."  
  
This was starting to go all wrong. "No, no, I know about love, and English people are romantic," he argued. "I just don't know about William and Matilda."  
  
George smiled at him indulgently. "Ich glaube du, Robert." He went back to playing with the chess pieces.  
  
This wouldn't do, George clearly didn't believe him at all. "I will show you, your Majesty. Ich werde es beweisen."  
  
"Wunderbar," George said happily. "Wann? Heute abend? Oder morgen Abend?" He brushed away the chess pieces to look at his diary. "Morgen Abend ist better für mich." He looked up at Robert, obviously not noticing how Robert was gaping at him. "Und wass about you, Robert?"  
  
"Tomorrow night is fine, your Majesty," he replied weakly. What exactly had he just agreed to?

*

"So, Robert, if you're not busy tonight, I have a few proposals we should discuss," Lord Townshend told him the next day.  
  
"I, er, am busy, as it happens," Robert replied, and hoped his brother-in-law wouldn't ask why. "We can discuss them now?"  
  
Lord Townshend looked at him, then smiled. "Aaah, you have plans with a lady! You sly dog, it's about time. Who is she?"  
  
He could feel himself turn red. "It's with the King!"  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, Robert, I'm not entirely surprised, but it's not exactly prudent to - "  
  
"And it's not like that either!" Robert exclaimed.  
  
Lord Townshend nodded. "All right, all right." Then he looked over Robert's shoulder. "Ah, your Majesty! So good to see you."  
  
"Ah, hello, Herr Townshend! Schön dich zu sehen," George said cheerfully, as the two men bowed. "Und Robert! Du erinnerst our dinner, ja?"  
  
"Of course, your Majesty," Robert replied.  
  
"Robert will beweisen das Engländer romantisch sind," George explained to Lord Townshend, who smirked while Robert wished the ground would open underneath him. Of course, it didn't.  
  
Lord Townshend was still smirking. "Oh, will he?" He leaned closer to George. "Between you and me, I don't think he can do it."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Lord Townshend gestured at Robert. "Him. Not romantic," he said, shaking his head. "Never had a ladyfriend!" He mimed a woman, then shook his head again.  
  
"Robert? Kein Freundin?" George looked surprised.  
  
"I have been very busy with work, your Majesty. In fact, I still am." He held up the documents he had been talking about with his brother-in-law. "I'll discuss them with you over dinner."  
  
George folded his arms and tried to look stern. Robert thought it looked sweet rather than angry, but he hadn't had the heart to tell George that. "Robert. Kein Arbeit während dinner! Ist nicht romantisch!"  
  
"He has a point," Lord Townshend muttered, and took the documents from Robert. "I will work on them, your Majesty. Robert is all yours."  
  
"Wunderbar," George exclaimed. "Ich kann nicht warten." He walked off cheerfully, humming to himself.  
  
"I need to finish those," Robert insisted, pulling at the documents his brother-in-law had taken from him. "They're important!"  
  
"No," Lord Townshend said, and leaned away. "You do a lot of work. It won't do any harm if you take the night off. Besides, you heard his Majesty. No work during your romantic dinner." He smirked. "Enjoy. Who knows, maybe it's good practice for when you DO finally find a ladyfriend."  
  
Robert glared at his brother-in-law as he left. He was going to get him for that.

*

The dinner itself was quite fine, Robert thought. It was a chance for him to show off his German, and for George to show off his English, and in the end they were correcting each other more often than not.  
  
Robert had slightly lost track of all the different courses. He knew there had been roast beef and Yorkshire pudding as a first course, along with port, but he'd been too worried to eat much of it. The second course, with its jugged hare, asparagus and trifle was much more to his liking. To no one's surprise, those courses had been served with some very fine German wines, along with more port.  
  
And as for the candles, well, eating by candlelight was popular amongst the aristocracy, so he didn't think too much of it.  
  
"However, if we may return to politics for a moment, your Majesty," Robert said, after George had told him an amusing childhood story in broken English. "Just one moment?"  
  
George shook his head, and gestured with his fork. "Keine Politik, Robert! Is not romantic." He smiled as Robert's face fell. "Du liebst Politik, ja?"  
  
"Very much," Robert replied, although 'loved' was probably the wrong word for it. He certainly enjoyed the chance to match his wits and oratory skills against the Tories. "It's why I made it my job.  
  
George hmm'ed at that as he poked at his trifle. "Politik ist... ist excuse to argue," he said, gesturing with his fork. Then he eyed Robert. "You like zu streiten?" he asked, in a thick German accent. "Argue?"  
  
Well, maybe a little. "I suppose I like it a bit," Robert replied, because, well, it was the truth. He loved it when one of the Tories had to admit defeat. "Streiten."  
  
George just smiled. "Du bist ein Schweinehund!"  
  
For a moment, Robert was too shocked by his Majesty's language to reply. "I, er, your Majesty..." he said, feeling a little unsure.  
  
George ate more of his trifle, then smiled at Robert expectantly. "Schweinehund? Du bist ein... pig-dog?" he asked, sounding a little unsure.  
  
Robert sat back. The King appeared to be picking a ridiculous argument with him, for no apparent reason. "Your Majesty, you're being silly," he said. "Du bist... albern?" He wasn't sure if it was the right phrase to use, and even if it was, he didn't know if George liked to be called 'silly'.  
  
George just laughed. "Und du schlägt Tories." He shook his. "I cannot... glauben."  
  
Robert felt a little miffed. Well, of course his Majesty was doubting Robert's abilities to beat the Tories. "You haven't seen me in Parliament, Sire," he said, smiling. "Gegen den Tories."  
  
George seemed to consider this. "Das ist wahr," he said eventually.  
  
Robert nodded. Of course it was true.  
  
George then smiled mischievously at him. "Aber die Romantik, Robert!" he said, and grinned.  
  
Ah, yes, Robert thought. The romance. He was still supposed to prove that. "Wie, your majesty?" he asked. "How can I prove it?"  
  
"Tanzen," George said, as he wiped his chin after the last course. "Tanzen ist essentiell," he insisted. He smiled at Robert again.  
  
Robert gulped. "Aber... wir haben kein orchestra," he said. "Kein Musik."  
  
Surely, without an orchestra, they wouldn't be able to dance?

George seemed to consider this for a moment. "Ist no problem," he said cheerfully, and stood up. "Come, Robert, wir machen unsere eigene Musik."  
  
"Your Majesty, I'm not sure..." Robert trailed off as George pulled him by his arm.  
  
"Nein, Robert. Du sollst fun haben," George told him. He was still smiling, and who was Robert to say no?"  
  
"Ich habe Spass, your Majesty," Robert assured him, while George dragged him away from the table. "I enjoyed dinner."  
  
George shook his head. "Nein, more Spass, Robert! Du arbeitest zu viel." He smiled at Robert. "Für mich."  
  
Robert could feel himself blush a little as George took his hand. "And - and country, your Majesty." It was all about making the country happy.  
  
"Natürlich," George said quietly. "Tanz mit mir, Robert."  
  
He was about to object that there was still no music when George started to hum. It was a slow waltz, and Robert found himself stumbling when the king started to move. "Sorry," he muttered. He didn't dance very often, and certainly not with men. Fortunately, the king was dancing the woman's part, which made things slightly easier.  
  
And slightly awkward, as Robert had his hand around the king's waist.  
  
George smiled encouragingly at Robert. "Entspann, Robert," he said encouragingly as he went back to humming.  
  
"Sorry?" Robert asked, as he glanced down at the floor, at his feet.  
  
"Er, calm down?" George tried. "Relax?"  
  
Oh, like he could relax while trying to dance a waltz with his king. "Yes, your Majesty," he replied. This was one of the most embarrassing and awkward moments in his life. So why was he still here, rather than in his office to work?" He glanced at his king, at his encouraging smile and happy humming, and knew the answer.  
  
Bloody Germans.

George must've sensed some of his discomfort. "Robert? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"I'm fine," Robert quickly assured George. Now was not the time to have a panic. Not with the king so close and worried. "Gut."  
  
George didn't look reassured. "Sit down," he said, and led back Robert back to the table. "Wein?" he asked, already holding up the bottle of German wine.  
  
Robert nodded. He might as well, and perhaps it would help. He took a few sips, realising how odd it was to have the king pour his drink. "I'm sorry, your Majesty," he said, not sure how to continue. "I know you wanted to dance. Du wolltest - solltest?" He looked at George unsurely. "Tanzen?"  
  
George just smiled at his attempts at German. "Ist gut, Robert." He sat back down again, and poured himself a glass as well. "Dein Deutsch ist... nicht schlecht."  
  
"Danke," Robert said, and snorted. He knew his German must be terrible, that the way he pronounced it must sound ridiculous, but it was nice to know the king appreciated it. "So's your English. Dein English ist nicht schlecht."  
  
George laughed at that, and smiled. "Hast du Spass, Robert?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," Robert replied, honestly. It was probably the most fun he had in a long time, disregarding the bits where he was panicking about his reaction towards George. He was being foolish.  
  
"Gut! So do I," George told him, and smiled. He took another sip from his wine, before smirking a little. “Du sollst mehr Spass haben.”  
  
Robert didn't entirely like the sound of that. “More fun, your Majesty?” he said, a little unsure as George nodded. “How?”  
  
“Vertraust du mir?” George asked, still smirking. “Ich habe einen Plan.” He finished his wine.  
  
“I do trust you,” Robert told him, although he wasn't entirely sure about the king. “I do. Was ist, er, the plan?”  
  
George stood up again, and offered Robert his hand. “We must go to...to meine Schlafzimmer.”  
  
Robert knew enough German to understand that, even if George didn't know the English. His bedroom. He gulped. “If you insist, your Majesty,” he murmured, before taking George's hand.  
  
George suddenly looked a bit startled. "Nein, nein, ist kein Befehl," he said, looking a panicked. "Kein... order. Not an order."  
  
Robert, whose nerves had reached an all-time high, smiled at George. "Ist gut," he said, before those nerves got the best of him. "Ich möchte gern deine, er, Schlafzimmer sehen?" he tried. He was fairly certain he had got some part of German grammar wrong there. Damn wine. "I would like to see your bedroom?" he tried, in case George understood the English as well.  
  
George nodded, looking relieved. "Ist gut, ist gut," he murmured, patting Robert on his hand. He smiled. "Follow me."

Robert didn't even bother trying to pull his hand away from George's grip, as the king led him into the royal bedchambers. As Robert had expected, the bed was a luxurious one and looked very comfortable. Not that he had given the king's bed much thought. "You have a very nice bedroom, your Majesty," Robert said. What else was he supposed to say? "Ein nettes Schlafezimmer."  
  
George looked quite happy at that. "Danke, Robert! Und bitte, call me George here." He smiled. "You must after our romantic dinner."  
  
Robert was starting to feel a bit nervous. "As you wish, your - George."  
  
George's smile grew bigger, and he sat down at the foot of the bed, patting the covers next to him. "Join me, Robert."  
  
Sitting on bed. With the king. Robert carefully sat down, and stared at his lap. What on earth was he supposed to do now? "And? Glaubst du das Engländer... are romantic?" He really needed to review his German grammar tomorrow.  
  
George considered this for a moment. "I need more proof," he said, smirking a little. "I'm not convinced yet."  
  
Robert looked down at his lap again. He thought he'd been doing quite well with the dancing eventually, and he had only mentioned politics and his work three times. "Oh."  
  
"You have much to learn, Robert." George reached out to take his hand. "You need a teacher as well."  
  
He suddenly felt a lot more cheerful as he started to realise what George meant. "Do I? And who shall that be?"  
  
George pulled an exaggerated thoughtful face. "Hmm, good question," he replied, still holding Robert's hand. "You should have the best teacher." Then he grinned at Robert. "And none better than me!"  
  
Robert could believe it, the king had lured him back into his bedroom effortlessly. "I've no doubt that you'll be an excellent teacher."  
  
"Danke. And now for the first lesson," George told him, shifting to sit just a bit closer. "Do you know what happens after a romantic dinner and dancing?" He looked at Robert expectantly.  
  
He had to give George the right answer here, he simply had to. "The gentleman escorts the, er, other gentleman safely back to his house?"  
  
George looked around, and laughed. "Close, but not quite. Try again, Robert."  
  
"The gentleman thanks the other gentleman for a wonderful night," Robert said, hoping he wasn't blushing too much as he said it. "And expresses his desire to repeat it."  
  
"Oh, very good," George said, squeezing his hand happily. "You won't need that much teaching after all. But I meant something else." He leaned closer to Robert, and looked at him mischievously. "The goodbye kiss."  
  
Robert's brain started panicking for a few seconds, until George closed the distance between them and kissed him briefly, just once. "Ah," he said, and he knew that he was blushing now. "I, er, I hadn't expected that, your, er, George."  
  
"But it's not unwelcome?" George asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"No," Robert replied. "It's - it's very welcome." He was relieved to see George smile back at him, and suddenly realised something. "You haven't said anything in German!"  
  
George laughed. "I was wondering when you would say something."

"But - how - you know this much English?" Robert asked. He was fairly certain his own teaching hadn't been that good. "How long?"  
  
"For some time now. I even study when I visit Germany," George told him, smiling at Robert's surprise.  
  
Robert was still staring at his king, who was looking rather pleased with himself. "But... you let us all think you barely knew _any_ English."  
  
George shrugged. "Yes, it was my little joke." He smiled at Robert again. "I need time to make my decisions, and this way I can think while the question is translated to German."  
  
"I see," Robert muttered, wondering how much of his ridiculous charades to explain things had actually been necessary.  
  
"And it was really funny watching everyone attempt to explain their English," George added, clearly amused. "And you learned German!"  
  
"Only a bit," Robert muttered. It was a bit embarrassing to know that it had been for nothing.  
  
George smiled at him. "I appreciate it, Robert. You take good care of me. You're very protective."  
  
Someone had to be. Or at least, he had thought someone would have to be, but now George turned out to have been very capable of taking care of himself. "I thought it necessary. People were taking advantage, thinking that you couldn't speak English." Including himself. He glanced at George.  
  
"I led them think that, yes. Better if people underestimate the king, right?" George winked at him. "You did, Prime Minister."  
  
Oh God, oh God, of course he remembered that. "If you want to reverse the decision, we can," he quickly replied.  
  
George looked at him with some surprise. "No, no, why would I want to do that? I would have to do more work! I want you to be my Prime Minister, Robert. You took care of me, and even protected me. What more could I ask for?"  
  
"Thank you," Robert said quietly. Relief flooded through him.  
  
"And now it's time for me to do the same for you," George told him. "I will protect you."  
  
"From what?" Or whom? Were there any rival politicians after his position? He knew it. He'd have to find out about that tomorrow.  
  
George smiled kindly at him. "From yourself. You work too much and I will make sure you work less."  
  
Oh no, no, that would be terrible. "But I have to work or the country would be in ruins."  
  
"No, it won't," George said. "I shall teach you another lesson. Not on romance, unfortunately, but on politics."  
  
"All right," Robert replied, slightly wishing it was a lesson on the former rather than the latter.  
  
"What did I do when I wanted to work less?" George asked, looking at Robert meaningfully.  
  
"I can't pretend not to understand English, that would be silly," Robert replied, not entirely sure what the king was saying.  
  
George sighed. "No, what else did I do? To you?"  
  
Of course. "You had me do more work."  
  
"Exactly," George said, and smiled. "I found someone I could trust, and you shall do the same. You can't do everything by yourself."  
  
He supposed there were some tasks he could give to others, and there were people he trusted enough to do his work. It would be difficult, though, but hopefully worth it. "You're right."  
  
"Of course I am, I'm king." George grinned at him. "Now, I think we must celebrate your decision with another dinner. Tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Oh, I have got a lot of work to do," Robert replied, thinking of all the documents he needed to read and consider.  
  
"Do you?" George looked at him meaningfully.  
  
Oh, right. George's lesson on politics. "Although I could let someone else do it as well, I suppose." Just a matter of finding the right man for the job.  
  
"Good," George said, smiling again. "Then I shall say goodbye to you."  
  
As George kissed him, Robert hoped there'd be a lot more goodbyes in his future.

 


End file.
